I Love Him
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Love brings the two former enemies together. 6x1


**AN** Hello all wonderful people reading this, just want to say this is for my sis, astheblackrosewilts, hope you like it chic. And thanks to Xtine for beta reading it! I don't know what I would have done without you! Gives Xtine box of chocs and bunch of flowers  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em  
  
**I Love Him  
**  
Prologue  
  
**Heero's POV**  
  
I hate him, hate him with a passion. But dwelling in the depths of that hate, lays an equally strong feeling, love. A love built on the foundations of hatred, a love strong enough to survive the rough grounds of the battlefield. The love I feel for him, lost in my heart, but not to be shown in the only place we meet, the battlefield. The battlefield's a place for fighting, no concern for the opponent, whether it be love or hate, no emotions count.  
  
That's it. The wars are over. No more fighting, for any of us. Well not for now anyway, because this is of course what we all thought after the first war, but now after the Mariemaia incident, everyone seems to be working together, trying to get along, no one wants any more wars or battles. Me included, but it may be worth it, just to see _him_ again. No nothing's worth war, but it's the only way I know how to live, and I … I l-love him.  
  
I think I do… but now… well, I'll probably never see him again, why would I? No, I won't. I'll have to get over this, I shouldn't be feeling like this anyway, J drilled it into me; no emotions, no feelings and no love. But Odin told me to act on my emotions, but I can't for this even if I wanted to, he's gone from my life. He's gone… He has been for a year and yet I never stopped thinking about him, but I must now. I wish he was here, beside me in this hospital. No I don't really, I have to forget.… Forget about him…  
  
**End POV**  
  
End prologue  
  
**I Love Him**  
  
**Zech's POV**  
  
I can't love him. No, I don't. My sister does, _she'll_ go off and marry him and they'll get a nice house with a big garden and have hundreds of children to play in it! I wouldn't be jealous, not at all… Ok… maybe I like him a bit, but nothing more than that. Nothing as strong as love. Why don't I hate him? I should. I did in the beginning, what happened to that?  
  
I'm glad the wars are over, for now at least, this may last a while, but what if that means I never see him again? I shouldn't care, but I do and I can't help that. I won't see him anymore, the only place I ever saw him was the battlefield, I don't fancy going back there just for the hell of it, maybe I would if he was there though… No more, I must stop thinking like this; otherwise I may get worse than _Relena_. He lays here in front of me, it's not my place to be here, one of the other pilots should be here in this hospital chair beside him, but still I can't bring myself to leave. I have to go and not think about this anymore, not think about him… Not anymore… But yet I still don't leave my seat.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
My head shoots up, and my heart freezes as the heart-monitor goes into one continuous beep, I feels as though someone hand hold of my heart and has put it through a grinder, the millions of pieces, unfixable, my heart is crushed, then I catch sight of the wire clasped lightly in one perfectly formed hand and realised that the sleeping beauty in front of me is awake, and apparently not very pleased to be on as many machines. His eyes are only open a sliver, but are watchfully scanning the room, checking for intruders. He turns to me, the uninvited guest, completely unsurprised by my presence but he doesn't say anything.  
  
I stand to leave and approach the door, my hand pushes the handle down and I go to pull the door, it only gets so far before I hear a hoarse whisper.  
  
"…D-don't go."  
  
It shocks me, but at this time, I couldn't have heard anything better. I go to close the door when a young doctor bursts through it.  
  
Sally looks at the pilot on the bed, battered and bruised, but not dead, I see her eyes flick to the still beeping machine and then follow the wire to the awakened boy's hand.  
  
"Heero!" She says as loud as she dares, being in a hospital, "you _can't_ just unplug your heart monitor!" Had it been Duo she was dealing with, she would have received an I-just-have look, but with it being Heero, she was regarded with a blank gaze.  
  
"I might as well just leave it; I don't suppose you'll let me reattach it?" I know she knew the answer without the shake of the head from the Japanese teen.  
  
"I'll be back later to check up on you Heero."  
  
He gives her no reply. As she leaves the room I see her, look at me and nod, she doesn't seem bothered that we were on different sides in the war, she can tell I pose no threat to, well basically, the love of my life, not that she knows that.  
  
I retake my position in the chair, by his bedside. I feel as though I want to belong but don't, I want to be the one beside him all through his life, but I still don't think it's right, for two enemies, it just doesn't seem it. His eyes slide fully closed and the wire slips from his grasp. I've gotten used to the sound of the constant beep, but it now sounds far off and distant.  
  
Why did he ask me to say? Maybe he just doesn't want to be alone, but that doesn't sound very much like the Heero I used to know and know of.  
  
I let him sleep, I have a feeling once he reawakens he'll ask me to leave. He can't really want me here, can he? No, I'm getting my hopes up there for very unreliable reasons. He'll see sense once he awakes.  
  
I watch him sleep. Even in his dreams he still has the same uninformative features across his face. Watching I realise just how young he actually is and just how vulnerable he looks lying on a hospital bed.  
  
I cross the room my eyes never leaving him, the perfect soldier. I wonder if that's all he is, from what I've heard it's the only life he knows, but I'm sure he could be much more. He has emotions after all, he's only human, he just hides it well.  
  
As I come level with the bed, and having gazed at my adored, I reach out and brush the mocha bangs off the clear complexion of his forehead. He seems faultless; nothing at all that isn't impeccable, everyone else has their flaws, not him, not obvious ones anyway. I feel him stir underneath my fingertips. When he resettles I look over him again. I think I can finally admit that I am in love with him, there's no way around it, it's going to come out sooner or later, may as well be sooner, for my sake, hopefully for his too, but almost definitely not.  
  
Gently, and with as much courage as I can gather in the two second in which I decided to carry out my actions and begin carrying them out, I lean down over his body and brush my lips to his. He stirs again and I realise what I've done, to think of it, all those times we fought in the war and neither of us killed the other, not even with the mobile suits we where so fond of, and I was going to die now, last thing to be seen the barrel of his gun. While he is in hospital and supposedly resting, yet still able to pick up, aim and fire since he is the legendary pilot 01.  
  
I once again turn and am approaching the door when the muttered chorus, "Don't go." reaches my ears and sounds as though it is music played from a very skilled musician, maybe Quatre or Trowa is near by.  
  
Now I don't know what to do. I can't go sit back by his side, I won't feel comfortable, but I can't hang a round the doorway, I feel like an idiot.  
  
He whispers for me to come to his bedside, my hearts flips at the simple request, maybe he just wants me closer so he has a clearer shot, but something tells me that's not it, everyone knows Heero doesn't need someone close to make it a clear shot.  
  
Timidly for the confident soldier I should be, I approach his side once again. He pushes himself up into a seating position, I automatically move forward to move his pillows behind his back. I receive one of his trademark death-glares as I realise I've just straighten Heero Yuy's pillows. He looks away and stares at the plain white hospital wall, unreadable expressions painted on his face, for a split second I think I see a flicker of confusion then realisation in his eye, I it leaves almost immediately, after I have blinked, it's gone, no traces left and the usual blank picture greets me. I'm unsure whether it was there at all, I must have imagined it, it must have been what I wanted to see. Realisation of his feelings for me, yeah I'll bet that what it was! I know now I must have made it up, especially the latter. His face is blank watching me go over these things in my head. Knowing him, he probably knows exactly what I'm thinking, he always knew too much, the stuff you didn't want him to know, not that I haven't made my feelings perfectly clear already, I think that kiss may have given it away.  
  
_That kiss._  
  
Something I would do anything to experience again. The sensation of a loved ones lips against my own, his flawless body peacefully resting. The feelings of love, affection, passion and warmth rushing through my body to my heart. The sight of his tempting lips drawing closer to mine and eventually meeting with a soft touch. The thought of it almost entices to replay my actions.  
  
I manage to hold back, just. Looking down at him I see his cerulean eyes are still blazing into the white wall, deep enough to burn a flaming hole of fire. He's thinking, mind working, he doesn't show it in his eyes, but just one slight twitch in his bottom lip tells me what he's doing. I reach for the chair a foot behind me and pull it within seating distance and sit down. He starts at the movement beside him and turns his gaze toward my own. Our sight lines lock together and I start deep into his eyes finding strong emotional feelings there I would never have expected to witness in his blue orbs. Feelings of passionate affection and care. He couldn't possible feel those for me… could he?  
  
He looks further into my eyes, I feel his gaze stare deep inside me but I'm not paying much attention, just concentrating on the beautiful sight in front of me, taking in the perfect features of every visible part of his body. Out of the corner of my icy- blue stare, I see him shut his eyes for the shortest of time and re-open them with a smiling gaze to match the small smile playing on his lips. Realisation now covers the gentle features of his face. I look into his eyes once more as I realise what he's about to do. He's getting closer, close enough for me to grab his and pull him into a kiss as fast as a gundam travels, but I don't want to ruin this moment, it's too perfect. It's so perfect I'm afraid something will ruin it, like someone walking in, but nothing did.  
  
I wet my lips only as he was inches from me, a few more seconds and his mouth reached mine placing it's own dampness against mine. The feelings rushed through me again, but much more powerful as the gorgeous boy in front of me was actually reacting to this kiss. He ran his soft, wet tongue sensually along my lower lip causing my mouth to part, allowing his access. His tongue touches mine and sends a shiver through my body and a moan escapes low in my throat. I can feel his hands gliding through my hair and down my back as my own run up and down his muscular chest. We both need air both neither is willing to break the sensation; I could stay like this forever.

I love him.

**Owari**  
  
**REVIEW**


End file.
